Spirit Guardian Animals The Final Battle
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: For Wyatt and his friends they know that they must stop Nibiru once and for all. But if they don't the world will be in complete darkness forever.
1. Chapter 1

Previously On Spirit Guardian Animals

Wyatt was the son of Eric the guardsman of the village.

He then learns that he would be the one to summon his own Spirit Guardian Animals.

He attends the annual gathering.

He then sees Donnie his idol.

He drinks the potion and summons Hilda and friends.

Donnie then tells him it's his turn to go to the Spirit Academy.

He then sees Roman Mbali and Asuka.

There would be a race and Wyatt thought he couldn't finish it but his friends supported him so much that he's able to finish the race.

Wyatt then passes the Spirit Academy while the other 3 fail and get stripped of their Spirit Guardian Animals.

Donnie then tells them that they would be seeing Kenji The Spirit Watcher.

They then go on a journey to go see him.

Along the way Eli joins them.

They save the Spirit Princess from wolves.

She then reveals that her real name is Katie.

They then see Kenji and he tells them that they have to go to DreamLand.

Katie then takes them to the Dream Room and from there they would be going to DreamLand.

Once they were in DreamLand, they then saw what damage Nibiru has done.

They then meet The Dream King and learn about the history of The Dream Stones and how Nibiru came to be.

Wyatt then gets to know more about his friends.

They then know it's up to them to stop Nibiru once and for all.

And so begins the final battle.


	2. Chapter 2

The Talk With The Dream King

"So Wyatt how was last night?" he asked him

"It wasn't so bad because well I got to know more about my friends." he then replied

"Oh really?" he then said

"Yeah because apparently they didn't have anyone else before me." he then said to him

"I didn't know that." he then replied

"So yeah the more I got to learn about them the better our relationship gets." he then said to him

"I do know this when the final battle does come you and your friends will be able to finish off Nibiru." He then said

"Oh really and how?" he then asked

"Well sure Nibiru may be the darkness but you and them are the light and when you're together the darkness doesn't even stand a chance." he then replied

"I didn't know that but I know for sure Nibiru will know that he's messing with the wrong team." he then said

"Yes and also make sure he also knows that his reign will end." he then replied

And so it was clear to Wyatt that they must stop Nibiru for good because if no one else will do then who will?


	3. Chapter 3

Getting Ready

While Wyatt and his friends were getting ready, they knew this was going to be quite possibly the most important moment of their lives.

They made sure to get ready for what is to come.

Wyatt then knew from the moment they came to him he knew they've always mattered to him.

And he finally has the one thing he's been missing for years: friends that matter.

So they knew this final battle was more than a battle: it was a fight for freedom.

Once they got everything set and even the Spirit Sword with The Spirit Stones they then started to head to confront Nibiru.

Let's just say it would be quite the battle for them.


	4. Chapter 4

Confronting Nibiru

Once they were near where Nibiru was, they then wasted no time and they knew this would be the biggest moment of their lives.

When they saw that the DreamLand army was struggling, they then knew what they had to do: stop Nibiru once and for all.

The darkness was at first a bit tricky for them and Nibiru thought they were done for.

But it was wrong because Wyatt and his friends never gave up and they also discovered that their greatest power: teamwork.

Once Wyatt grabbed the Spirit Sword and with all of the Spirit Stones together he slashed the sword to where Nibiru was and the next thing you knew the darkness was gone forever.

For Wyatt and his friends they have finally done the one thing that's never been done before: confront Nibiru and win.

Let's just say for them this was quite possibly the best thing to have ever happened to them.


	5. Chapter 5

The Aftermath

Meanwhile back in the real world, everyone was finally awake at last.

Even the children were finally awake for the first time since Nibiru came.

Katie then knew they did the right thing.

Heck even Kenji The Spirit Watcher was proud of what they did and Donnie had to admit he knew they were the ones to save both worlds.

So let's just say life for Wyatt and his friends was about to get a whole lot better.


	6. Chapter 6

Honorary Guardians

Once they finished Nibiru once and for all, the Dream King honored them as Honorary Residents of DreamLand.

When they came back to the real world, Kenji also honored them as Honorary Guardians of both the dream world and the real world.

Now when all that was done Wyatt and his friends would then live in the Spirit Woods where they still live to this day.

And as far as they know, they won't regret finishing Nibiru once and for all.


	7. Chapter 7

What I Want To Work On Next

Ok so that does it for Spirit Guardian Animals and honestly I admit this really isn't perfect.

I mean I guess I really didn't know that it would take this long to finish this.

With that said, well i'll be working on a new series and let's just say it should be quite interesting.

Until then however i'll be sticking to solo stories and maybe a story collection and the 5th and final crossover phase involving Disney.

Till next time this is Wyatt signing out.


End file.
